Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child (novelização)
Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child foi uma novelização baseado no arco An Unearthly Child. Esta novelização foi escrita aprozimadamente dezoito anos após a publicação da novelização de TV: The Daleks, publicado como Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks. Os dois livros, se lidos cronologicamente, não possuem continuidade. Sinopses das edições 'Edição de 1981' PRIMEIRA PUBLICAÇÃO DA PRIMEIRÍSSIMA HISTÓRIA DE DOCTOR WHO Uma estranha garota que sabe muito mais do que deveria sobre o passado - e o futuro... Dois professores preocupados cuja curiosidade os leva a um ferro velho deserto, uma extraordinária cabine policial e um misterioso viajante conhecido apenas como Doctor... Uma jornada fantástica pelo Tempo e pelo Espaço que os leva a uma aventura aterrorizante na alvorada da História... DOCTOR WHO AND AN UNEARTHLY CHILD O COMEÇO DE UMA LENDA 'Edição de 1990' 23 de novembro de 1963: O nascimento de um fenômeno. Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright são professores na Coal Hill School em Londres. Um de seus pupilos, Susan Foreman, intriga-os: ela demonstra estranhos conhecimento e inteligência. Eles a seguem até em casa - e são surpreendidos quando ela os leva até uma cabine policial, estacionada em um ferro velho, onde eles conhecem um rabugento senhor. Susan o chama de avô, mas ele é conhecido como Doctor... Esta foi a primeira visão que o público teve do Time Lord viajante, e do começo de uma lenda televisiva. Mais de cento e cinquenta aventuras e um quarto de século depois, o Doctor e sua TARDIS ainda estão viajando pelo tempo-espaço. Terrance Dicks, que foi editor de roteiro em Doctor Who por cinco anos, escreveu mais de sessenta novelizações das histórias de Doctor Who. Esta é uma nova edição de sua novelização baseada na primeira história de Doctor Who à ser exibida na televisão. Títulos dos capítulos #The Girl Who Was Different #Enter the Doctor #The TARDIS #The Dawn of Time #The Disappearance #The Cave of Skulls #The Knife #The Forest of Fear #Ambush #Captured #The Firemaker #Escape into Danger Diferenças da história televisionada *O Doctor diz explicitamente que não se chama "Doctor Foreman", ao invés de deixar isto implícito. Notas de escrita e publicação *Sugerido por John Nathan-Turner como uma ligação à exibição da história na TV como parte de uma série de reexibições (The Five Faces of Doctor Who), o autor Terrance Dicks teve apenas uma quinzena para completar o livro. Houveram atrasos envolvendo a liberação de direitos autorais. *Um sucesso garantido graças a reexibição, o preço da capa aumentou e a primeira edição possuiu uma logo com adornos vermelhos. *O artista Andrew Skilleter fez vinte e uma versões da capa sem rascunhos em um final de semana. Em seu livro Blacklight, ele descreve esta capa como "trabalho de fim de semana". *Foi o primeiro livro publicado na programação de novelizações de Doctor Who da Target Books após uma greve de seis meses do sindicato de escritores. Capas adicionais Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child 1982, 1983 & 1984 edition front cover.jpg|Edições de 1982, 1983 e 1984 Capa por Andrew Skilleter Histórico de publicação britânica Primeira publicação: *Capa dura, pela W.H.Allen & Co. Ltd. do Reino Unido *Brochura, pela Target Republicação: *Brochura, pela Target/Virgin Publishing Ltd. do Reino Unido, fevereiro de 1980, capa por Alistair Pearson Edições publicadas fora da Grã-Bretanha Esta novelização foi publicada na França como Docteur Who Entre en Scene (Doctor Who entra em cena), em uma coleção criada por Igor e Grichka Bogdanoff, e na Alemanha como Doctor Who und das Kind von den Sternen (Doctor Who e a Criança das Estrelas). France_An_Unearthly_Child_cover.jpg|Docteur Who Entre en Scene Doctor_Who_und_das_Kind_von_den_Sternen.jpg|Doctor Who und das Kind von den Sternen en:Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child (novelisation) Categoria:Livros